


Reminders

by akamekurosaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Horcruxes, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamekurosaki/pseuds/akamekurosaki
Summary: Its different things, for all of them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Reminders

It's different things for all of them, in how they each remember him.

For Ron it's the occasional ring of fear when he passes by lockets and the barely-there flinch when the word 'you' is spoken.

For Ginny it's in journals or diaries, in how she subtly casts diagnostic spells all over them before she even thinks about bringing a quill near them. 

For Hermione it's in the way she remembers the hallows, how she remembers reading 'The Tale of Three Brothers' and making a connection only she knows in soul but not in mind.

For Harry it's in everything. The way his soul feels alone and how he feels hollow like somethings missing. It's in how he sees Snape in every snake, every drop of blood, every potion book. It's in how he still wakes up from nightmares of memories of high, cold laughter filling the air as green strikes an innocent boy in a graveyard. It's in how he still remembers the dark mark, writhing in the sky.

For Harry, it never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit tbh but I was bored and lets be honest here, everyone gets reminded of voldemort in little things every now and then.  
> Harry totally has to have PTSD
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter


End file.
